the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Caméra Café episodes
The following is a list of episodes of the French comedy series, Caméra Café. Season 1 (2001) 1 (1-1): Sylvain's Birthday (L'anniversaire de Sylvain) 2 (1-2): Mougier (Mougier) 3 (1-3): Goalkeeper (Gardien de but) 4 (1-4): Tragic night (Nuit tragique) 5 (1-5): Harassment (Harcèlement) 6 (1-6): The big office (Le grand bureau) 7 (1-7): Leaving doo (Pot de départ) 8 (1-8): Temporal paradox (Paradoxe temporel) 9 (1-9): Killing move (Le geste qui tue) 10 (1-10): What are you doing this evening ? (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?) 11 (1-11): Annabelle (Annabelle) 12 (1-12): Paid leave (Congés payés) 13 (1-13): Corporate Movie (Film d'entreprise) 14 (1-14): Roland Garros (Roland Garros) 15 (1-15): Restriction of budget (Restriction de budget) 16 (1-16): Good catch (Le bon coup) 17 (1-17): Homonymism (Homonymie) 18 (1-18): The licence (Le permis) 19 (1-19): All registered (Tous fichés) 20 (1-20): Sales force (Force de vente) 21 (1-21): Coffee transgenic (Le café transgénique) 22 (1-22): Bonus (La prime) 23 (1-23): Exhibition (L'exposition) 24 (1-24): The bomb (La bombe) 25 (1-25): lunch Invitation (Invitation à déjeuner) 26 (1-26): Job interview (Entretien d'embauche) 27 (1-27): The return (Le retour) 28 (1-28): Communicating vases (Vases communicants) 29 (1-29): Strikes (Jour de grèves) 30 (1-30): Elections (Les élections) 31 (1-31): Seminary (Le séminaire) 32 (1-32): Epidemic (Epidémie) 33 (1-33): Tango (Tango) 34 (1-34): The disabled person (L'handicapé) 35 (1-35): The color of money (La couleur de l'argent) 36 (1-36): Medical examination (La visite médicale) 37 (1-37): The letter (La lettre) 38 (1-38): corporate winter vacation (A la neige avec le C.E) 39 (1-39): The buffoon (Le clown) 40 (1-40): spitting image (Portrait craché) 41 (1-41): Questions answers (Questions réponses) 42 (1-42): The paranoid (Le parano) 43 (1-43): The weekend (Le week-end) 44 (1-44): A month in Poland (Un mois en Pologne) 45 (1-45): The consultant (Le consultant) 46 (1-46): The Farm (La ferme) 47 (1-47): The Guard (Le vigile) 48 (1-48): Caramel (Caramel) 49 (1-49): Resign (Démissionner) 50 (1-50): HR Blues (Le blues du DRH) 51 (1-51): Out of Order (En Panne) 52 (1-52): A Gay Mate (Un pote gay) 53 (1-53): Good Sign (Bon Signe) 54 (1-54): The Chief's Kitchen (La Cuisine du Chef) 55 (1-55): Headhunter (Chasseur de Tête) 56 (1-56): Dialogue of the Deaf (Dialogue de Sourd) 57 (1-57): Dark Thoughts(Idées Noires) 58 (1-58): The Little Beast (La Petite Bête) 59 (1-59): When I Grow Up (Quand je serais Grand) 60 (1-60): Interim (Interim) 61 (1-61): Damage (Dommage) 62 (1-62): The Leek and Bitch (Le Poireau et la Salope) 63 (1-63): Desability Pension (Pension d'invalidité) 64 (1-64): Double Fracture (Double Fracture) 65 (1-65): Mrs. Sorel is Retiring (Mme Sorel part en retraite) 66 (1-66): Canary's Theory (La Théorie du Canari) 67 (1-67): Expense (Note de Frais) 68 (1-68): Golf (Golf) 69 (1-69): Transit Strike: Part 1 (Grève des Transports 1ère Partie) 70 (1-70): Transit Strike: Part 2 (Grève des Transports 2ème Partie) 71 (1-71): Engineering Calculation (Le Génie du Calcul) 72 (1-72): Company Commits (Le CE) 73 (1-73): The Words to Say (Les Mots pour le Dire) 74 (1-74): Pizza (Pizza) 75 (1-75): Part Golf (La Partie de Golf) 76 (1-76): The Removal (Le Déménagement) 77 (1-77): It Falls Stack (Ca Tombe Pile) 78 (1-78): Open Space (Open Space) 79 (1-79): The Specialist (Le Spécialiste) 80 (1-80): Team Spirit (L'Esprit d'équipe) 81 (1-81): A Stupid Challenge (Un Pari à la Con) 82 (1-82): U.S. Imperialism (Impérialisme américain) 83 (1-83): Fatal Mixion (Mixion Fatale) 84 (1-84): Telethon (Le Téléthon) 85 (1-85): Conspiracy (Complot) 86 (1-86): The Big Leap (''Le Grand Saut) 87 (1-87): The Fire Alarm (L'Alerte au Feu) 88 (1-88): Leave me a Message (Laissez-moi un Message) 89 (1-89): Sexual Harassment (Harcèlement Sexuel) 90 (1-90): The Finding (Le Constat) 91 (1-91): A Good Company (Une Bonne Boîte) 92 (1-92): Accounting Error ( ) 93 (1-93): Pregnant (Enceinte) 94 (1-94): The Raven (Le Corbeau) 95 (1-95): The Question of Commercial (Le Doute du Commercial) 96 (1-96): Of All the Colors (De Toutes les Couleurs) 97 (1-97): Bad Back (Mauvais Fond) 98 (1-98): Shared Twist (Tords Partagés) 99 (1-99): Pater (Le Pater) 100 (1-100): Insemination (Insémination) 101 (1-101): Bad Mood (La Mauvaise Humeur) 102 (1-102): State of Shock (Etat de Choc) 103 (1-103): The Mobile (Le Portable) 104 (1-104): Meditation (Méditation) 105 (1-105): Old Memories (Les Vieux Souvenirs) 106 (1-106): The Look (The Look) 107 (1-107): A Load of Revenge (A Charge de Revanche) 108 (1-108): The Young Intern (Le Jeune Stagiaire) 109 (1-109): My Friend Annie (Mon Amie Annie) 110 (1-110): Express Delivery (Livraison Express) 111 (1-111): Live Oldest (Vivez Plus Vieux) 112 (1-112): The Flowchart (L'Organigramme) 113 (1-113): Bear in Mind (Supporter dans l'âme) 114 (1-114): Petition (La Pétition) 115 (1-115): John Molkovich (John Malkovich) 116 (1-116): Orgasm (L'orgasme) 117 (1-117): Invitation (L'invitation) 118 (1-118): Beasts' Life (La Vie des Bêtes) 119 (1-119): Holy Maéva (Sainte Maéva) 120 (1-120): Band Wagon (Tous en scène) 121 (1-121): Carole's Day (La Journée de Carole) 122 (1-122): Wanton (Déréglée) 123 (1-123): Lounge (Le Salon) 124 (1-124): Stamped (Timbrée) 125 (1-125): The Trophy (Le Trophée) 126 (1-126): Harmony (Harmonie) 127 (1-127): Burial (L'enterrement) 128 (1-128): Excuse (L'excuse) 129 (1-129): A Perfect Man (Un Homme Parfait) 130 (1-130): Valetudinarian (Valétudinaire) 131 (1-131): Little Bird (Le Petit Oiseau) 132 (1-132): Culture (Culture) 133 (1-133): Seller to Cool (Vendeur à la Cool) 134 (1-134): Poem (Poème) 135 (1-135): Iron Woman (Dame de Fer) 136 (1-136): Stand (Le Stand) 137 (1-137): The Friend (L'Ami) 138 (1-138): Hervé In Love (Hervé In Love) 139 (1-139): Reintegration (Réinsertion) 140 (1-140): Bingo (Le Loto) 141 (1-141): Voted (A Voté) 142 (1-142): Bias (Préjugé) 143 (1-143): Sylvain's Birthday (2): The Surprise (L'anniv' à Sylvain) 144 (1-144): Psychological Type (Le Psychotype) 145 (1-145): Roses (Les Roses) 146 (1-146): Best-seller (Le Best-seller) 147 (1-147): Gone with the Wind (Autant en Emporte le Vent) 148 (1-148): No Zob In Job (No Zob In Job) 149 (1-149): Polecats (Le Putois) 150 (1-150): The Bride came from the Cold (Le Fiancée venue du Froid) 151 (1-151): Road Man (Le Routier) 152 (1-152): Film Club (Ciné-Club) 153 (1-153): Bad Mood (2) (Mauvais Poil) 154 (1-154): Tattoo (Tatouage) 155 (1-155): Charcoal (Au Charbon) 156 (1-156): Desktop Share (Bureau à Partager) 157 (1-157): Accident (L'Accident) 158 (1-158): Rendezvous (Rendez-vous) 159 (1-159): Matter of Principle (Question de Principe) 160 (1-160): Korrect (Korrect) 161 (1-161): Jeanne's Bridegroom (Le Fiancée de Jeanne) 162 (1-162): Mail (Le Courrier) 163 (1-163): A Simple Trick (Un Truc Simple) 164 (1-164): Hot Date (Rencard) 165 (1-165): Uncomfortable Situation (Situation Inconfortable) 166 (1-166): The Return (Une Revenante) 167 (1-167): Portefolio (Le Portefeuille) 168 (1-168): Battling J.C. (Battling J.C.) 169 (1-169): Fresh News (Nouvelles Fraîches) 170 (1-170): Sports' Club (Club de Sports) 171 (1-171): Radio Station of Corner (Radio du Coin) Season 2 (2002) 173 (2-01) : Close Friend's Secret (Secret Intime) 174 (2-02) : Forgetting (L'Oubli) 175 (2-03) : Handsome (Beau Gosse) 176 (2-04) : Travel, Travel (Voyage, Voyage) 177 (2-05) : Wanted (Avis de Recherche) 178 (2-06) : Family Concerns (Soucis Familiaux) 179 (2-07) : Masked Avenger (Vengeur Masqué) 180 (2-08) : The Doll who Says No (La Poupée qui dit non) 181 (2-09) : Jeanne's Quest (La Quête de Jeanne) 182 (2-10) : Blood Donation (Don de Sang) 183 (2-11) : Get Covered (Sortez Couverts) 184 (2-12) : World's Champion (Champion du Monde) 185 (2-13) : Mythomaniac (Mythomaniac) 186 (2-14) : Black List (La Liste de Jean-Guy) 187 (2-15) : Piou-Piou (Piou-Piou) 188 (2-16) : Repair (Réparation) 189 (2-17) : Good Work (Bonne œuvre) 190 (2-18) : Political Fight (Combat Politique) 191 (2-19) : Chase Tonight (Du Gibier ce Soir) 192 (2-20) : Jean-Guy Bulk (Jean-Guy en vrac) 193 (2-21) : Thanks Jeanne (Merci Jeanne) 194 (2-22) : Zero Tolerance (Tolérance Zéro) 195 (2-23) : Key Bis (Touche Bis) 196 (2-24) : Party Time (C'est la Fête) 197 (2-25) : Strand of Thrush (Brin de Muguet) 198 (2-26) : The Veceshky (Le Veceshky) 199 (2-27) : Cartomancy (Cartomancie) 200 (2-28) : Surprise Photographs (Photos Surprises) 201 (2-29) : Friendly Prices (Prix d'Ami) 202 (2-30) : The Mutant (Le Mutant) 203 (2-31) : On Edge (A Fleur de Peau) 204 (2-32) : Bottling (Mise en Bouteille) 205 (2-33) : Covenant's System (Le Système Convenant) 206 (2-34) : A Man Under Influence (Un Homme Sous Influence) 205 (2-35) : Jeanne's Sedatives (Jeanne Calmant) 206 (2-36) : Twins (Jumelles) Category:Lists of comedy television series episodes Category:Lists